


The Real Power

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina knows who holds the power in her relationship with Cami, even if everyone else doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Power

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. Spoilers through "From a Cradle to a Grave." Written for prompt #414 'Power.'

All their friends assume Davina is the powerful one in their relationship.

It’s easy to see why they’re confused: Davina’s the most powerful witch in New Orleans. She’s defied death and survived the demise of her entire coven.

And who is Cami? A regular human, constantly struggling to stay afloat in the supernatural world that surrounds her.

Yes, all their friends think that Davina is the powerful one in their relationship.

But Davina knows they’re wrong.

Although she would forever deny it, Cami is the one with the real power.

After all, she made Davina fall in love with her.


End file.
